thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Safe Here (FTNW)
Synopsis Mike's group meets Ginger Welsh, a woman who runs a campground and allows them to stay. But Wes doesn't trust the new camp. Miranda helps a little girl who's father is sick but it takes a dark turn. Plot The group enters the gated campgrounds and looks around in awe. Abbie says it looks untouched. Ginger smiles, nodding. "This place has been the home of all these people. No one has died yet. Walkers never can get in." Ginger offers to take them to see the doctor, Miranda Yang, noticing Tina is pregnant. Mike says yes and thanks her. Ginger says it's no problem at all. Miranda is at her desk and hears someone walk in. She looks up, seeing Ginger and the new people. Ginger introduces everyone, Miranda saying hello, shaking Mike's hand. "Can you look at my wife?" He asks, pulling Tina to her. Miranda has her sit on the medical chair. She then grabs the ultrasound equiptment and says she'll have a look. Mike says they should leave them. Ginger continues the tour. In the camp, Ginger and the group pass two teenagers. Ginger tells them, "Meet our new members! This is Mike and his group." The boy, Heath, smiles and says hello. Rachel says, "Glad to have you here. We could use more runners." Tori asks what a runner is. Ginger says it's the group that gets the supplies we need. Heath nods, saying she looks like she'd make a good runner. Tori smiles and says it sounds cool. Ginger says she can join if she wants. Tori agrees with a smile. "I'd love to help out." Rachel says to follow them. "We're about to head out later. We'll get you supplies." Tori goes off with them. Ginger smiles, saying his group will get along fine here. Wes watches her carefully, not seeming to like her. Abbie asks what's wrong and he mumbles he doesn't like this place. Abbie kisses his cheek, telling him to stop being paranoid. They continue the tour. In Miranda's home, Miranda is using the ultrasound. "So, you said you were how far along?" Tina sighs. "About 8 months." Miranda nods, asking why she feels uncertain about the baby. "I-I haven't felt movement and it was making me nervous." She smiles, telling Tina her baby's fine. Tina looks on the screen. Miranda points out how he's moving only slightly, but it's heart is beating. Tina asks what it is. "A boy or a girl, what is it?" "A boy." Back outside, Mike thanks Ginger again for allowing them to stay. Ginger says it's not a problem. "It's why I made this place. I felt that something bad was coming. I didn't think it would be exactly like this, but I knew the world was about to end. So I spent months to put up these walls and get as many people here as possible." Mike says she's a good person for that. Mike is helping Miranda with medical inventory when Miranda says they're missing three bottles of pills. She then hears someone gasp and something fall in the next room. She runs in and sees a little girl with the pills. Miranda asks what she's thinking. The girl says she's sorry. "My daddy's sick and no one will help us." At the girl's house, she meets the family. Rachel, Tina's sister, says her dad has been sick for three days. "He wasn't bit or anything. He cut his arm and he got an infection. Miranda asks Tina if that's why she went to take the pills. Tina says yes. "No one came. We asked for help twice." Miranda says it's okay. She hands John the pills, saying to take one twice a day. He thanks her. As Miranda goes out, Rachel grabs her arm and says not to tell anyone. "Please. Stealing is against the rules and she technically did steal some. I don't want us to be in trouble." Miranda nods, saying she won't tell. Wes and Abbie are laying in their room when Abbie notices he's tense. She asks what's wrong. He says this place seems too good to be true. "I mean, no one has died? No walkers?" Abbie sighs and says he's too worried over nothing. "It's safe here, Wes. Go take a walk and calm yourself down." He says fine and goes. In Miranda's house, Ginger is waiting when Miranda walks in. "Oh, hi, Ginger. What're you doing here?" Ginger says she knows about the little girl stealing. Miranda says it's okay, and that she just wanted to help her dad. "I took care of it. They've been asking for help for days." Ginger says that doesn't change the fact that they stole. "I've had the family ordered to death." Miranda yells, "What do you mean? Why?" "This family has been stealing and been caught each time. They stole from the food supply and the medicines, they also have a sick man there. He will turn. I don't care if they needed it, stealing is stealing and a roamer is a roamer." Miranda begs her not to. Ginger says she already did. Miranda looks out the window and sees some of the guards walking to the house. She runs out and shakes her head, yelling for them to stop. Wes sees and walks closer, asking what's going on. Abbie runs out from their cabin with Tori and Katrina. The rest of the group walks over, everyone watching. John stumbles to the kitchen. Rebecca says she could have brought him something, helping him walk. The guards knock on the door and John says he has it. Rebecca asks if she's sure. He says yes and walks to it. He opens it, getting shot as he says, "Is there a pro-?" Rebecca screams from the kitchen, running to the bedrooms. She runs in her brother and sisters' room. Tina asks what's happening. Rebecca says they need to leave. She locks the door and runs to the closet. She moves the jackets and cardboard, revealing a hiding spot for the kids and tells them to get in. The siblings do and Rebecca tells them to stay in there until they can escape. The guards begin hitting the door as Rebecca seals her siblings in, covering the wall with jackets. She then runs out of the closet and stares at the door as it begins to crack. The door breaks and Rebecca holds her hands up, saying she's surrendering. "Please! Don't kill me, I know what we did was wrong." One guard shoots her in the cheek, her head whipping to the side and she falls lifelessly, her neck hitting the nightstand. The guard says they need to find the kids. The guards don't find them, but one guard sees the cardboard and motions for the leader to come over to see. Tina watches them from a small hole in the wall. Miranda is still trying to get in when everyone hears the children screams, then two gunshots. The guards walk out, grabbing gasoline. Miranda asks what they're doing, Ginger saying it's the rule with roamers. "He wasn't infected! Stop! Please!" The guards pour the gas everywhere, lighting it up. Everyone watches in horror as the home is burned. Ginger looks at all the people and says now they know what happened. "These people stole, they were infected. Now we all know what happens!" People begin walking away, no one speaking. Miranda falls to her knees and watches in shock. Mike walks to her and grabs her arm. Tina and Abbie are behind him, both looking upset. She sobs, hugging him. Tina rubs her back and Abbie looks back at the fire. Wes is still watching, then sees Abbie looking. He shakes his head, then looks at the fire once more before walking away. Other Cast Co-Starring *Katie Stevens as Monica Way *Steven Yeun as Ben *Paulina Singer as Rachel Atkins *Austin Abrams as Heath Jacobs *Shanley Caswell as Rebecca Marshall *Andrew Astor as John Marshall jr. Deaths *Linn Marshall (Confirmed Fate) *John Marshall *Rebecca Marshall *John Marshall (Off-Screen) *Tina Marshall (Off-Screen) Trivia *First appearance of Miranda Yang. *First appearance of Rachel Atkins. *First appearance of Heath Jacobs. *First (and last) appearance of Tina Marshall. *First (and last) appearance of John Marshall. *First (and last) appearance of Rebecca Marshall. *First (and last) appearance of John Marshall jr. *The Marshall family are the first deaths of the series, and the first deaths in Ginger's Camp. Category:Fear the New World Category:Episodes